


Take A Seat

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss offers Kaz to take a seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before TPP and even though I'm a wreck I felt the need to finish this. 
> 
> Set during PW. PWP. Enjoy. Or not, since I got pissed off at myself for how I'm writing this halfway through. Urgh.

The man's lazy blue eye watches the door to the private room open. It's late and he's tired, yet a faint smile settles onto his features as he recognizes the person closing aforementioned door, even locking it behind him. Kaz returns the smile, but stays silent as he walks over to the bed Snake lays on. The older man removes the headphones and puts his walkman next to the bed as he sits up, moving in to sit on the edge of the bed, Kaz standing in front of him with his hand on his hip. 

"Working late again?", Snake asks, gaze tired as it settles onto Kaz's face. 

The smile from a just a few moments ago is still complimenting Kaz's features as his slender fingers settle onto Snake's head, slowly finding their way through his messy brown hair. He looks down to Snake, who is dressed in white boxershorts and a white shirt - yet Kaz rolls his eyes behind his glasses as he notices the large, black letters on the shirt that say "Big Boss". "No", he finally answers, "I took some care of myself.". 

"Oh?". 

Kaz clicks his tongue. "Not what you think. Not this time, at least. Took a shower and shaved.", he explains, "The shaving's an old habit. Women don't like hair.". 

"I don't know.", Snake says, one of his hands stroking over his thick beard. "I think they quite like it."

"Yeah, beards and the hair on your head maybe. I can't ... quite grow a beard like yours though.", Kaz grunts, teasingly pulling on one of Snake's hair strands. "Anyways, I meant the hair on your body. Your armpits. Your legs. Your dick. No woman wants to suck you off lookin' like a gorilla.". 

A chuckle leaves Snake's mouth as his hands reach out for Kaz's hips that are on his eye level. "Thank goodness you don't have to worry about this anymore, huh, Kaz? ", he whispers as his fingers work on the large pistol belt that's wrapped around Kaz's hips, taking it off and placing it on the large bed. His hands then travel up, lazily unbuttoning the younger man's green uniform. Kaz seems like he needs this today – plain and simple sex. The younger man has been monogamous to Snake for quite some time now and the way Kaz's eyes still follow every tit and ass he sees makes it obvious how hard this kind of sole intimacy is to him. 

"I guess so.", Kaz replies with a slightly annoyed voice, breaking Snake free from his thoughts at the same time. Kaz is biting down on his lower lip as he watches Snake's hands work on his clothes, noticing how his heart immediately starts to beat faster against his chest and in his ears. It hasn't been long since him and Snake started doing these kind of things that Kaz could've never imagined doing with another man. But here he is, teeth chewing on his lip in anticipation as Snake pulls the green jacket of his shoulders, revealing a white shirt. It gets better as Snake pulls aforementioned shirt up just the slightest bit, the older man's lips pressing against Kaz's stomach in a soft and teasing way, forcing a huff of laughter out of Kaz's mouth as the rough stubble tickles his skin.

A subtle shiver goes through Kaz's body. It travels over to Snake's fingertips that caress over the warm skin of Kaz's abs, pulling the shirt further up in the process. At some point the younger man's hands take over, removing the shirt from his body, Snake's fingers immediately switching to work on Kaz's belt and trousers while his lips are still occupied with planting light kisses on Kaz's skin, slightly biting it from time to time before his tongue dips into the man's navel. 

Kaz hums with approval as his pants drop to his ankles; it takes him no more than a moment to kick them and his shoes off, not caring as they hit the room's walls and then the ground. "You're quite impatient today, aren't you?", he mocks Snake. 

"If you say so.", Snake replies in feigned agreement, making sure to shut Kaz up as he presses his mouth against Kaz's clothed dick, moving his lips against the fabric of the tight black briefs, softly sucking on it, not able to suppress a grin as a surprised sigh finds its way past Kaz's lips. Snake's fingers meanwhile caress over Kaz's legs and thighs, going further up until they are on his ass, slipping beneath his underwear. 

The way Kaz's hips buck forward into Snake's lips is unavoidable, even more so as he feels the man's fingers on his ass, roughly caressing it. Kaz's breathing hitches as Snake slips a single finger between his ass, softly and teasingly pressing against his hole and Kaz isn't sure what the hell Snake is doing there already but it causes the younger man to harshly grab onto Snake's hair. 

"When did you start shaving there?", Snake asks, hot breath clashing against Kaz's clothed dick, his finger pressing against Kaz's hole to reinforce his words. 

"I thought you might like it - since your fingers spent quite some time there.", Kaz replies, voice teasing but low as Snake's lips press against his clothed dick again. "Fuck, Snake - just pull them off already.". 

Snake looks up to Kaz, a cocky smile slowly establishing on his rough features. "Now you seem to be the impatient one.", he says, his fingers still roaming over Kaz's ass. "Have you never had one of your countless woman work their way on your hole?".

"N-no. That's not a place for a woman's cute lips."; Kaz answers, annoyance in his voice. "Besides, I told you that I hated it when people touched my ass in ... that way.", he continues, although his words lose their meaning as a soft moan leaves his mouth, Snake's index-finger nudging against his hole.

"You don't seem to dislike it.". 

Kaz's bends forward then, pushing himself and Snake onto the bed, half of his face still covered by his sunglasses - and yet the smug expression on his face is as obvious as it can get. "You're special-", he whispers, crawling on top of the still halfway dressed Snake, softly kissing the edges of the older man's rough lips, "- in many ways.".

A light yet affectionate smile is Snake's answer, his hands on either side of Kaz's face, fingertips caressing over the warm and smooth skin before they brush through the soft blond hair, playing with some loose strands. There's no protest from the younger man as Snake takes off the trademark aviators, Kaz's lips too busy pressing themselves against Snake's lips anyways. The feeling they cause is familiar by now - and yet it sends a pleasing shiver down Snake's back. His hands are on either side of the younger man's naked hips, harshly pressing his fingers into the skin there to leave these soft marks that Kaz loves so much. The low sighs that leave Kaz's lips and clash against his lips are what Snake enjoys the most about teasing and playing with Kaz's body like this; aside from the ecstasy travelling through his own body as he feels the other man's hot skin beneath his greedy fingers.

They stay like this for quite some time, lips and tongues lazily moving against each other as Snake's fingers roam Kaz's sides, slipping under his briefs from time to time while Kaz's hands are on Snake's face, holding onto him as if Kaz was afraid of losing Snake, the younger man's lips just as hungry for affection as the rest of his body. The satisfaction of that hunger is denied as Snake leans his face to his side, parting their lips. Kaz's blue eyes open, wide and questioning. "What's the matter?". 

"You should sit on my face.".

The casual sound in Snake's voice as those words leave his mouth leaves Kaz with a blank expression - until he snorts. "S-say what now?". 

Snake's head tilts slightly, clearly stating annoyance. "You heard me. And you know what I'm saying with this, I bet you had your fair share of asses on here - and anywhere else.". 

"You honor me, thinking so highly of my sexual skills.", Kaz chuckles, a playful grin crossing his features, his blue eyes lightened up as he bites down on his lower lip, eyes glued to Snake's eye. "I've never considered having you ... do this to me. You know that you're the only one I ever let close to my ass like that – and you also know how sensitive my, y'know, is.". 

"I know.", Snake says, voice and face stoic as his hand cups Kaz's chin, thumb carefully brushing over the younger man's lips. "Have a seat.". 

Kaz feels his cheeks burn as the sound of Snake's rough voice travels to his ears, sending shivers through his whole body. In the end, he complies and sits up, resting his weight onto his knees. Snake's hands immediately follow, softly and slowly trailing along Kaz's upper leg before they reach Kaz's briefs, pulling them down. The younger man lifts his left and then his right leg to completely slip out of the briefs, revealing his half-hard dick. Kaz then bites down on his lower lip, scooting closer. "I've never been on this side and I'm really not sure so ju-". 

"I know how to handle myself, Kaz. And I know how to handle you as well.", Snake grunts.

"At least one of us then.", Kaz whispers, eyes closing as he turns around and seats himself on Snake's face while taking a deep breath, hands placed on Snake's broad, clothed chest. The younger man's body immediately jerks away as he feels the rough stubble of Snake's beard against the inner side of his asscheeks, Snake planting soft kisses on them as his calloused fingers place themselves onto Kaz's ass, roughly massaging it and holding it in place, forcing soft, yet subtle sighs out of Kaz. 

Soon enough Snake pulls Kaz's ass further into his face, each hand's middle-finger carefully pressing against Kaz's hole, just like the older man's tongue soon does. It's not hard to notice how these little actions already have a big impact on Kaz, his upper body bending forward as his lower body twitches in anticipation and lust, a sharp inhale of breath following as Snake presses his lips against Kaz's hole, softly nibbling and harshly sucking on it. 

One of Kaz's hands clutches onto the fabric of Snake's white shirt, resisting the urge to press his lower region deeper into Snake's face - and it's hard to resist considering the way Snake's mouth and fingers work together to prepare for the following intrusion in a way too perfect manner. It becomes even harder to resist when Snake's tongue joins in, nudging against Kaz's oversensitive and flushed hole, swiftly slipping past it's rim and into the warmth of his body.

"Oh - - god", Kaz whimpers as he feels the foreign yet incredible feeling that spreads through his lower body, his voice and body a shaking mess. His free hand moves to hold onto his neck, fingernails digging into his sweaty skin as he throws his head back in pure pleasure. Kaz felt every slight move of Snake's tongue in his hole, his body finally giving in to the temptation of softly grinding down against Snake's face, more than glad to hear a hum of approval from the older man. Low sighs then slip out of the younger man's mouth in shorter intervals, far too much pleasure making its way through his body. No one has ever made Kaz feel hot and bothered in this kind of way, not a man's or woman's lips around his dick, not even Snake's fingers or dick penetrating him. "Don't - fucking stop.", Kaz's voice is almost a purr, husky and filled with raw need. 

The way Kaz's body reacts to Snake's touches is pure delight to the older man. From down there he has the perfect view of Kaz's naked back, little droplets of sweat rolling all the way down to the curves of his ass, silent shivers running over it - but it doesn't stop at just that. It's also the way Kaz throws his head back, granting Snake a glance onto the younger man's flushed face as his hips start to move, slow and uncertain, forcing more of those wet and unflattering moans out of Kaz. 

Snake's middle fingers are still spreading Kaz's hole apart to grant access for his tongue that's going deeper and deeper by the second. It softly presses against the warm walls of Kaz's insides, making his ass squirm down onto the older man's hands. And then Snake reaches that wonderful bundle of nerves at the end of Kaz's hole, tongue pushing against it, forceful this time, and the cry that leaves Kaz's mouth is music to Snake's ears - it's the cry that Kaz barely lets out, the cry that makes it plain obvious that he's too deep into all of this to hold himself back anymore. 

"Snake - -", Kaz gasps as Snake's tongue slips out of his hole, teasingly circling around the rim before slipping back inside, pushing and prodding against his walls, against the bundle of nerves, again and again and it's more than evident that the younger man enjoys every move of Snake's cocky tongue, every whine, every moan and every other just so slight noise that leaves his mouth proof of his pleasure. The hand on Kaz's neck ghosts over the warm and sweaty skin of his muscular chest and his stomach now, manifesting a firm grip around his aching dick, lazily but harshly stroking it. His hips continue to coyly grind against Snake's tongue in the same rhythm - - although they jerk forward in an uncontrolled manner as two of Snake's fingers penetrate Kaz's hole along the older man's tongue, pressing against his prostate together. 

It's clear just how close Kaz is as Snake feels how the younger man contracts around his fingers and tongue. Kaz's voice is shaky and unsteady by now, his back arching forward in the way it only does when he's close to his climax, hips jerking forward weakly. Snake's not so busy hand moves away from Kaz's ass, fingers softly caressing all the way from Kaz's ass up to his sweaty back, caressing it, Kaz leaning back into the touch as he starts to breath harder and harder, breath hitching in his throat whenever Snake's tongue and fingers push against his hole in just the right way, hand shaking as he strokes his dick, whole body trembling. And then, at last, Kaz is at that point, at that point where he comes into his hand, a suppressed, almost silent moan slipping past his lips to compliment the all too familiar feeling in his stomach and the blankness in his head, followed by a sticky and messy feeling in his hand and on his stomach.

Kaz doesn't wait for Snake to remove his fingers or tongue; the younger man just drops forward onto Snake's lower body and the bed, his once tense body now soft although still trembling with the afterglow of his orgasm. The exhaustion in his flushed face is painfully obvious, but that doesn't stop him from smiling in a rather cocky manner. "That - really was something else.", he whispers, opening his blue eyes that search for Snake's blue eyes, whose now sitting on the bed, slightly leaning over Kaz. "I can see why people like it so much. What about you, though?", Kaz continues, eyes travelling to Snake's boxershorts, an obvious bulge pushing against their fabric.

"Consider this foreplay."; Snake says, a slight grin on his lips, leaving Kaz to speculate whether he's being serious or not. 

"You - - You are kidding, right?".


End file.
